


lay your hands on me

by sprbs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin cannot keep his hands to himself, Chef Kim Seungmin, Established Relationship, Fluff, I understand, M/M, Seungmin is a YouTuber, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprbs/pseuds/sprbs
Summary: Changbin has an awfully difficult time keeping his hands to himself while Seungmin's trying to film.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 264





	lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from prd101's hands on me, as per the recommendation from my boyfriend.
> 
> dedicated to rain, who won't shut up about seungbin cooking vlive, and rightfully so
> 
> *user has been changed from fairychen to sprbs*

The first time Changbin does it, Seungmin’s filming a video about various easy salad recipes. Seungmin’s set up is the same as usual: Seungmin’s ingredients and necessary tools lie across the expanse of the kitchen island, while the tripod and camera stand atop the parallel counter. Seungmin currently has spinach before him, laid out on a small, wooden cutting board, and a small knife in his hand.

With his eyes lowered, Seungmin murmurs, “Alright, everyone. Now, we’re going to cut the stems off these spinach leaves.” His voice is barely above a whisper, but he knows his viewers enjoy the gentle, nasally tone of his voice when he speaks like this, just loud enough for the microphone clipped to his shirt collar to pick up. “You can leave these on if you want, but I prefer not to. They’re a bit tough to chew.” He flicks his eyes up and stares into the camera lens with a smile. “Everything’s up to you. It’s your food and you’re eating it, after all.”

Just as Seungmin looks back down to begin gliding the sharp blade over the stems, arms come to wrap around his waist. Seungmin yelps and drops the knife, wincing at the sharp  _ clang  _ once it smacks the white countertop. He can only pray the edge of the blade doesn’t scratch the pristine countertop. Chest heaving, he then whirls around with his brows furrowed, and is met with the sight of his boyfriend having the gall to look  _ smug,  _ with a stupid smirk on his stupid face.

Seungmin crosses his arms over his chest. “Changbin-hyung!” he seethes, glaring at the smaller male. “You know I get concentrated and block everything out when I’m filming. Don’t scare me like that. I might accidentally stab you next time” He sighs, rubbing his temples.

“Sorry, Min,” Changbin replies without sounding very sorry at all and unfazed by Seungmin's loose threat. His lips are  _ still  _ crooked into a stupid half-smile. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Seungmin arches a clean brow while Changbin begins to crowd Seungmin against the island, caging him in with his stupid beefy arms. The sight might look comical to an outsider, since Changbin’s got his taller boyfriend pinned to a counter, but it’s a fairly common occurrence in the Kim-Seo household, where Changbin has a big problem with keeping his grubby hands to himself. Normally, though, Changbin keeps his distance while Seungmin’s filming for his YouTube channel.

He started his channel during his sophomore year of college when he was finally released from the clutches of a roommate and could rent an apartment himself. Don’t get Seungmin wrong; he loves Jisung to death, but the two are like oil and water with their living habits. With an encouragement to profit off his cooking abilities from Minho, Seungmin opened a channel for simple recipes any college student could conquer. Named  _ Min’s Eats,  _ Seungmin’s channel started off small, and grew at a snail’s pace.

His channel isn’t  _ that  _ big. Sure, three years later he’s nearing a million subscribers, but a million seems like such a small number when  _ some  _ YouTube personalities have tens of millions. His friends disagree and like to tout that Seungmin’s  _ famous  _ or something, which he definitely is not. He’s still down to earth even if almost a million people watch his videos, and he’s only been recognized on the street a handful of times since he began his career.

Now, Seungmin is acutely aware of the camera in his peripheral, the blinking orange light teasing him for the position he’s in with Changbin.

“Hyung, I’m recording,” says Seungmin, but he makes no move to push Changbin away. Instead, he lets Changbin invade his personal space so their faces are centimeters from each other’s. Changbin’s hands are plastered to his lower back, bunching up the sleek, white button down he really has no business wearing when he’s trying to cook.

“You can always edit it out later.” With that, Seungmin lets Changbin tilt his head down so their noses brush, and it takes only moments for Seungmin to take the bait and press his lips to Changbin’s while his eyes flutter shut. Changbin may have trouble keeping his hands to himself, but Seungmin too easily gives in, enabling his boyfriend’s clingy behavior.

Changbin’s lips are chapped to hell and back because he’s constantly biting them while working and forgetting to apply lip balm even when Seungmin nags him, but Seungmin couldn’t care less because they’re warm and insistent upon his own. Which are much softer, might he add.

Despite all his complaining, Seungmin’s quick to cup Changbin’s cheeks, earning him a pleased sound from somewhere in the back of Changbin’s throat. Changbin is warm where he’s pressed against Seungmin, and it makes the taller melt in his boyfriend’s arms.

It’s not long before Changbin decides to push it farther, and it never is. His tongue prods at Seungmin’s mouth, and his teeth nip at the smooth skin of Seungmin’s lips. Usually, Seungmin gives in for more than a few moments, since there are few things he enjoys more than kissing Changbin, but when the little gremlin’s curious hands creep up Seungmin’s shirt, Seungmin has to pull away, no matter how much he enjoys it.

“Filming, Hyung,” he says weakly, throwing up a hand to point with his thumb back towards the camera. Changbin whines at the loss of contact, but Seungmin thinks he looks pretty like this, with his cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and lips swollen. Seungmin knows Changbin is a little desperate and on edge, but the elder smiles anyway, clearly appreciative of what little he’s received.

“Whatever you say, Seungminnie. Come find me when you’re done filming,” Changbin says with a happy bounce to his voice, and skips away as if nothing had happened, leaving Seungmin with a fond smile and quirked brows.

Later, when Seungmin is sitting at his desk editing the video he filmed earlier that day, he has to cover his cheeks with the collar of his hoodie so he can at least pretend the footage doesn’t make him blush. It seems innocuous enough; all the camera can see is the expanse of Seungmin’s back, and Changbin’s hands bunched in his shirt.

The audio, however, is mortifying. Seungmin can handle the soft smack of their lips as they kiss, he expected that much. But Seungmin does  _ not  _ remember letting out the noises he did. Changbin was vocal and whiny no matter what he was doing, but he knows the soft whimpers that spill from his headphones are definitely  _ not  _ Changbin, not shrill or loud enough.

Sometimes, Seungmin hates having ultra-sensitive microphones, his ASMR-obsessed audience be damned.

Seungmin highlights the offending footage of them kissing and deletes it immediately. To spoil his audience, he leaves in the bit where Changbin scares him. Even if his subscribers only know them as  _ Seungmin and Changbin, Roommates,  _ instead of  _ Seungmin and Changbin, Long-time Boyfriends _ , he knows they enjoy their cat and dog relationship.

He watches the edited video ten times over in case he’s accidentally overlooked any part of the inappropriate footage. If there’s a random jump where Seungmin looks composed before and a little mussed up after, with his collar askew and lips a very telling red, well, he just hopes no one theorizes too much.

=

As it turns out, Seungmin’s fans  _ thrive  _ on theorizing.

It’s a week after he’s uploaded the video that he peeks at the comment section. Instead of praising his recipes for their ease or affordability, all of the top comments are about  _ “Seungbin.”  _ He sighs as his eyes catch a few highly-liked ones, like:

yngjeong01

did u guys see @ 9:01? seungmin looks SUS after that cut, i mean, look at how RED his lips are

lixgamer replied to yngjeong01

Right? And Changbin showed up to scare him but disappeared right after. I think Seungbin. They have such good romantic chemistry too, there's no way they're just friends.

yngjeong01 replied to lixgamer

i think u might be onto something lixgamer. i support. #seungbin rise

Seungmin groans and buries his reddening face in his arms. If this is how his fans react to Changbin making a short appearance, he’s never letting Changbin in a video ever again. When he voices that thought to Changbin while they slip into bed for the night, the elder simply laughs and says he’ll make a point to invade the kitchen every time Seungmin’s filming, now.

Unfortunately, Changbin is a dependable  _ hyung  _ and always true to his word.

When Seungmin sets up the camera for a video about a four ingredient strawberry shortcake two days later, Changbin sits at the island and refuses to leave.

“I promise I’ll just sit here and look pretty,” Changbin says as he flutters his eyelashes up at Seungmin. Seungmin curses his heart for the way it skips at the sight. “I just want to sit in. Your subscribers couldn’t get enough of me in the last video!”

Seungmin sighs as he attaches the camera to the tripod. “Look, Hyung, I’d rather my subscribers not harass us about a relationship. After the little stunt you pulled last time, they’re  _ never  _ going to shut up about us. Did you even  _ read  _ the comment section under my last video?”

As if Changbin had ignored every word that just fell from Seungmin’s mouth, he just pouts up at the younger and whines, “Please?” Seungmin swears he should be the  _ hyung  _ here, not Changbin, but his chest tightens anyway. He’s never been able to resist Changbin’s pouts, even before they started dating.

“Fine,” he says, and turns around to put the tripod on the counter so he doesn’t have to see the smirk he knows Changbin’s lips will curl into. Behind him, Changbin whoops happily.

As Seungmin’s finger hovers over the  _ record  _ button, he glares at his boyfriend. “Behave yourself,” he warns. After Changbin sends back a two-finger salute, he finally presses record.

True to his word, Changbin  _ does  _ shut up. He sits there and watches dutifully, chin rested on his hand, and doesn’t make a peep. Changbin doesn’t break Seungmin’s concentration, even while he’s carefully arranging the sponge cakes. Well, until Seungmin takes the strawberries out of the fridge. As soon as the plastic container touches the counter, Changbin says, “Can I have one?” Seungmin should have expected this. After all, he purchased the strawberries yesterday and the package is already a third empty. He should’ve  _ known  _ Changbin’s grubby hands would make their way into the strawberries sooner or later.

Seungmin stares down at him in his best attempt to be menacing. “After you already ate so many?”

“I’ve been quiet, just like you’ve asked me to,” he retorts without missing a beat.

But Seungmin’s already prepared and instantly says, “No,” then starts to cut up the strawberries over Changbin’s squeaky protests.

“Not even just one?” Changbin asks sweetly after a few moments of salivating while he stares at the strawberries. Seungmin grabs the largest strawberry, wholly prepared to threaten him with it, but when he catches sight of Changbin’s pout, he sets it back down.

“Fine,” Seungmin acquiesces. “Just one kiss.”

Seungmin knows Changbin is desperate with the way his face lights up adorably, but he doesn’t expect Changbin to outright pounce on him, almost knocking Seungmin into the open tub of whipped topping.

Needless to say, Changbin steals much more than one kiss, and Seungmin has the most embarrassing time of his life cutting out the  _ copious  _ amount of footage Changbin’s, well,  _ kiss attack  _ provided him with. He almost has to avert his eyes.

Damn Changbin and his stupid, pretty mouth.

=

This time, Seungmin’s laptop sits on the counter. The camera’s in it’s normal spot, ready to livestream.

Seungmin doesn’t livestream often. He doesn’t understand why a cooking YouTuber, of all people, should livestream, because it would be difficult for anyone trying to follow along with his recipes, but his audience begs  _ everywhere.  _ Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, you name it, and Seungmin’s fans have obsessively requested him to livestream. Ever the people pleaser, Seungmin eventually gave in.

He’s still new to this whole livestreaming thing, since it’s only about his fifth time doing one, but he supposed he’s got the hang of it now. After a final check that the camera’s in an optimal spot and that the proper ingredients are laid out on the island, Seungmin clicks  _ Go Live. _

Seungmin watches with parted lips as the comments begin to roll in, a few dedicated subscribers joining the stream within seconds. Soon enough, the comments are scrolling so fast he’s unable to read a whole one, and Seungmin figures that means it’s time to start.

“Okay guys! I know this livestream is a bit unexpected, but I thought this recipe was great for one. Stir fries definitely are in my top ten favorite foods, so I just  _ had  _ to share this great one with you guys.”

Seungmin’s voice is soft as he runs through the basics of the recipe: the tools, the ingredients, the amount of time it takes to prepare. He speaks slowly so anyone who wants to follow along is given the chance to collect what they need. He glances down at his laptop.

An awful lot of his subscribers are asking about Changbin, if he’s going to show up or if he and Seungmin are dating, but he ignores it in favor of answering more pertinent questions.

“Ah, someone asked about a replacement for the mushrooms, well … “

Seungmin rambles on softly, a gentle smile gracing his features. Before he gets too off track, he wields his knife and expertly cuts the peppers into strips, just the way Changbin likes it. Changbin is awfully particular about his food, and although sometimes it makes Seungmin want to rip his hair out, he finds it endearing, just like all of Changbin’s other infuriating qualities.

Seungmin is too focused on slicing the peppers into even strips, he barely notices the arms that come to circle around his waist. In the past few weeks, he’s come to be accustomed to Changbin bothering him while he’s cooking.

“Seungminnie,” Changbin says softly. His voice crackles like he just woke up from a nap

Seungmin hums as he glides the knife over a green bell pepper.

“You know you look really hot when you’re so focused on cooking?” Changbin presses little open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. 

Seungmin snorts. He’s far too used to Changbin thinking with his dick instead of his brain, so he barely acknowledges Changbin’s confession.

“Especially when you’re filming, because you try so hard to look cool.”

Seungmin laughs. But seconds after, he becomes hyper aware of the camera and the orange light that mocks him, the laptop open to the live streaming service where the comments are exploding far beyond Seungmin’s comprehension, and his blood runs cold.

Seungmin drops the knife onto the marble countertop with a soft gasp that Changbin doesn’t seem to hear, if the way he keeps kissing Seungmin’s neck is any indication.

“Changbin-hyung,” Seungmin says, voice cracking, so much unlike his normal composed self.

“Yeah, yeah, Min, I know. But you can just edit this out later, don’t worry so much,” he whines in response as his hands squeeze Seungmin’s hips.

Seungmin whirls around and pushes Changbin away gently. Changbin pouts, but Seungmin ignores it. “No, Hyung, I’m live streaming. There’s no editing this out. Oh my god.”

“Huh? Oh.  _ Oh,”  _ Seungmin watches the realization wash over Changbin’s face, a blush right on its heels. “Oh my god.”

Some of Seungmin’s rational thought remains, so he quickly ends the livestream with a quick apology and a promise to go live again soon. Seungmin  _ never  _ blushes, but his face heats up at the volume of comments that say  _ SEUNGBIN  _ or  _ I KNEW THAT SEUNGBIN WAS REAL ALL THIS TIME.  _

“Hyung, I told you not to bother me today!” 

Changbin manages to look a little apologetic, but comical all the same, as he taps the tips of his index fingers together while staring at the linoleum floor. “I thought you were just filming a normal video! You always tell me to not bother you when you’re filming, but you always edit it out anyway. You didn’t tell me to stop at first either!”

Seungmin buries his hands in his face with a groan. “Oh my god, Hyung, they’re never going to shut up about us. No one will be able to mention me without mentioning you.” Seungmin gasps as his mind runs wild. “What if they hate me because I kept it a secret from them?”

Rationally, Seungmin knows his fans aren’t a hivemind, and the opinions of one won’t necessarily be the opinions of many. Unfortunately, the rational side of his brain is subdued by the tiny panicked side that rarely rears its head, and images of rejection, ignorance, and outright hatred steamroll in.

Changbin laughs, loud and bright, as he tugs Seungmin’s hands away from his face. “Min, calm down. You know full well they ship us, especially after those couple videos I appeared in. If anything, they’re going to be overjoyed to find out we’re actually dating, if you decide to tell them.”

Seungmin lets out a deep breath and nods. He knows Changbin’s right. His fanbase is loyal, unproblematic, and supportive. “Thanks, Hyung,” he sighs out. Seungmin pulls Changbin into a hug, since the elder has always been his rock. Changbin was there for him when he failed a large test in his Biochemistry class in college, there for him when his family dog had to be put down, and here for him now. Changbin feeling like a rock after a year of working out is just an added bonus.

"We're going to be fine, Seungminnie."

Seungmin isn’t sure he believes him.

Later that night, after hours of intense deliberation, Seungmin scrolls through his camera roll to pick out a few of the thousands of photos he's taken of him and Changbin. After typing up a short caption where he apologizes for keeping the secret for so long and asks for his fans' support, Seungmin posts pictures of his last vacation with Changbin, and a silly one of them before bed a few weeks ago.

Changbin sleeps beside him, face squished where it's pressed against the pillow, looking all sorts of ridiculous. Seungmin's chest explodes with pure warmth and adoration as he snaps a picture for blackmail material.

Seungmin can’t say he wanted to reveal his relationship like this, or even at all. He much preferred quiet love over the rambunctious, obnoxious, in your face kind, but he supposes the ability to love Changbin in public is something he can’t really complain about. At least he won’t have to deal with Changbin’s whining when he refuses to hold his hand in public anymore.

As he watches hundreds of supportive comments flow in at rapid fire, he thinks, yeah, they're going to be just fine, no matter what anyone says.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spearbugs) or send your thoughts to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sungsboy)


End file.
